A little thing called love
by freyjadatllama
Summary: Taking place during X-men apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

**hello thank you for reading this (or not?) THis is basically apocolypse with a new character.**

Pain. Pain is the only thing I feel. I glance at my surroundings and people are surrounding me, People I don't know. I stare at the girl who was resting near me on a chair. She looked asleep and had a vicious burn mark on her arm. Did I do that? Surely not. I tried to sit up and ask the girl with copper hair if she was ok. Part of her was resting on me and she was startled enough to wake up. I opened my mouth to ask her if she was ok but I had a tube down my throat. Why did I have a tube down my throat.

 **third person POV**

Hank noticed that jean had stopped softly snoring and was now silent. He put the needle down to see what had happened to see her staring at the girl who had woken up now. The once unconscious brunnette was not staring at the redhead and instead was examining the tube that was down her throat. hank placed everything down and tried his best to say hello. The girl glared at him before pointing at the tube down her throat."Oh um, yes well you were unconscious on the street when we found you, we're not entirely sure what happened though." he said attempting to sound positive. The brunette then pointed to jean with her burn mark then stared at hank. "Well it's a long story." He muttered. The girl rolled her eyes and went to sleep.

A couple weeks later

The girl who was only allowed to talk now had revealed her name to be fia as in fire. Jean visited her frequently because she was the only kid who wasn't afraid of her. After a few days Fia met charles who told her everything about the school and also told her about how everyone was like her, Each person here owned a special mutation usually giving them a unique trait. When she was finally allowed to leave the hospital she requested that she was to share a room with jean and jean happily agreed finally having a friend.

After a few nights fia was awoken in the night from the sensation of pain. "Jean?" she muttered looking over to the other side of the room. Burn marks were bubbling their way to the wall. She froze, jean was tossing and turning. Fia scrambled towards jean and started to shake her. As soon as she shook her fia was blasted against the wall slamming into concrete she heard multiple people open the door and felt someone hold up her head as she slumped unconscious. All fia heard was a scream when she snapped awake. Charles was hugging the screaming jean and hank was holding her. She noticed the footsteps coming from upstairs and whispers but that wasn't . Jean snapped out of it and calmed down. immediately they all glanced out of the door to see almost every student peeking into the room as soon as they noticed that there were burn marks screaming and an unconscious person they all darted. "Oy, come back here!" Hank yelled at the running kids. At this moment fia realized that hank was strong enough to hold a literally burning person without flinching since that was her defence mechanism.

The next day

It was fair enough to say things were awkward for everyone. Everyone with an exception of a handful of people were avoiding jean, On the bright side a new student had arrived and was also alex's younger brother. The bad news he insulted jean. Some more good news mystique returned with a new student who was blue, some bad news apocalypse has risen.

It was a habit of Fia's to wake up to the sound of a snoring jean except this time she woke to the sun far up in the sky and a note on her bedside table. 'Went to see the new star wars with jubilee, kirk and scott. I know how much you don't wanna go so I got you the book instead.' lying next to the note was the book. Fia silently smiled to herself thinking about how jean must like this boy and how it's probably a double date, then again she couldn't imagine the colourful jubilee with the mysterious kirk. Nonetheless she didn't mind staying here since she hated watching the movies without reading the book first and she didn't like talking to people and decided she wasn't going anyway. "Charles" she heard someone scream downstairs. She got up to go investigate went she heard "alex no!" then she heard an explosion. The next thing she realizes that she was outside with people flying everywhere. She noticed a stunned hank and ran towards him. "Are you okay?" He said staring at her to spot any injuries. "Wheres charles?" Fia said before hank could answer a silver haired boy walked up to her and handed her her book. "Is this yours?" he asked she looked up, he was staring at her shirt holding out her book. Fia's face went red when she remembered she was wearing a flimsy crop top for pajamas. "FIA!" she turned around to see jean running to her while scott looked horrified and kirk confused. "Are you ok?" she asked forgetting that Fia was fire proof. "I'm fine." Jean walked towards Scott who was staring at the rubble horrified. Fia and kirk followed while jubilee comforted a crying child. "Where's alex?" scott asked. "I'm pretty sure I got everyone." the silver haired boy said while Fia felt red going back to her cheeks. A loud voice came from a helicopter as a woman walked towards it. Mystique yelled something as the man walked out of the helicopter. A large device sent everyone flying to the ground. As kirk and Fia were with jean they were invisible scott joined them as they peeked over the rubble to see army men carrying away hank, mystique, the lady and the silver haired boy. kirk grabbed everyone as they apparated onto the helicopter. "Let's get them out of here!" scott yelled as the helicopter took off, Kirk looked over to them horrified and yelled "I can't!"

 **Thank you for reading please leave a review or follow or whatever you wanna do, I update every chance I get. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 the rescue

**I would like to say thank you and hope you enjoy!**

"What!" scott yelled as Fia was checking the unconscious people's pulse. "I can't use my powers either!" jean yelled. Fia and scott looked at each other, they couldn't use their powers safely and they both knew it. Fia continued checking each persons pulse, everyone appeared to have a pulse, as she put her hand on the silver-haired boys wrist she blushed and hoped jean didn't notice but by the way she was smirking at Fia she probably noticed. "Do they have pulses?" Kirk asked in his thick german accent. "Yeah they're just unconscious." Fia muttered avoiding eye contact with jean.'Ohh lala' she heard in her head.'fuck off jean' she thought.

While jean tried everything to get them out of there Fia started to realise how ridiculous she must look. Her adrenaline had stopped and other thoughts were pushing their way to her head, like that her long brown hair must be a frizzy mess or how her green eyes have smudged makeup on like mascara and eye shadow still left on. She also felt extremely embarrassed that she was wearing a crop top and shorts as pajamas and how pissed of she was that the one day she decided to sleep in a bunch of crazy shit started to happen she also happened to be pissed with the fact she's is stuck here with a small group of people in a helicopter waiting whatever the hell is where they're going to do to get out alive or whats gonna happen if they get caught.

"You're scared." jean said bluntly, not to anyone in particular. Everyone turned around to ask her who she was talking to but were interrupted by the helicopter landing sending everyone across the room. Kirk realising he couldn't teleport grabbed onto the closet thing there was,that thing happened to be a foot belonging to a pissed of scott. Fia went flying across the room smashing into the wire fence and felt the unconscious bodies fall on top of her she went red when the silver haired boy landed on her and went red from the lack of oxygen when hank fell on top of her. "Guys get here." jean hissed as kirk grabbed Fia and helped her up then scrambled to get under the telekinesis cover of jean. Army people dragged the unconscious bodies of their peers and jean contemplated knocking them out but decided against it quickly. Scott clearly din't think the same thing and sneaked up behind one man and he fell to the ground. Jean silently face palmed and everyone sneaked out of the helicopter, Fia took this opportunity to glance at her surroundings, there was a huge building in the middle of a boring landscape. They all quickly followed until Kirk transported every one in a puff of smoke. "Where are they?" scott hissed, "let's go." Fia hissed as they looked for their friends.

* * *

Raven felt throbbing in her head as she sat up realizing she was in her blue form, she felt a wave of disgust as she shifted to her human form. Hank felt his head throbbing as he tried to sit up, 'great' he thought to himself as he sat up staring at his blue hands, 'Wait am I gonna turn blue too?" peter asked half sarcastic and half genuinely and hank resisted the sudden urge to punch him. "Where are we?" Mystique demanded from stryker who was sitting rather cosy at the top visible window pane. "Um hi i'm agent moira,CIA." moira started "yes agent I am aware but we need to speak to charles xavier, where is he?' stryker interrupted shutting moira up. "We don't know." raven lied through her teeth. "Oh yes you do." "No we don't." hank insisted trying not to stutter or let on he was lying. "You're lying." he hissed. "Sir there has been mutants detected on the premises." "send the forces in." stryker ordered as he quickly paced around the small room visible from the window pane.

* * *

"There's some sort of electrical barrier I can't get through." kirk said. "Let's go to the electric section." Scott yelled. Jean rolled her eyes he obviously wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. As the others went Fia got sidetracked when she noticed a uniform lying in a doorway to an unknown room. 'sweet' she thought to herself as she went and put it on, it was a typical army uniform except it was giant on her. She heard a strange sound and the electricity turned off. as if something was waiting in her head for the lack of electricity a voice spoke. "You have such power, just like your parents you can control hell itself.' the voice hissed she fell to the ground she didn't remember her parents. it wasn't jean who spoke in her head and she didn't know any other nearby mutant who was a telepath. 'get the fuck out of my head.'

She tried sitting up determined to not fall unconscious again, jean needed her help. she had to help save everyone and find charles. As if she found a new strength she sat up from the cold floor, she heard and saw people running towards the "electric room" and crawled back hidden from view behind a door as they passed with guns and all types of weapons. She was so tired she couldn't shoot her black fire at them or even burn their weapons. It was mostly yelling and screaming for a while, She was trying to stay conscious to then a figure passed her, long metal claws and seemingly blood covered it. Fia froze breathe caught in her throat.

'Oh shit oh shit fuck fuck fuck!' she thought. 'Jean help me please jean help me.' She was not about to set this scary thing on fire, it seemed fire proof and besides it might not of noticed her.

As if it could read her mind It started to growl near her direction.

'HOLY FUCKING SHIT IMMA GET SPEARED THROUGH THE FUCKING HEART BY A WEIRD MANISH THING JEAN GODDAMMIT HELP ME!'

The creature ran towards her but stopped and glared towards the end of the hall. It stopped slouching and sat up as if it was a man grabbed its head and ran out the window. Fia gently scooted just enough to see jean standing with everyone else.

silver haired boy teleported and grabbed Fia's hand helping her up.

he took note that she looked like an adorable marshmallow she noticed him staring at her and blushed. he took note she blushed alot as well or did she just blush around him?

She was obviously not going to be the one to start the conversation so he decided to. "Hey, I'm peter nice to meet you."

"H-e-ey." she said stuttering and secretly face palming. Peter smirked for a second before replying "your awkwardness could match big foots." Hank made an obvious annoyed noise as she giggled. "We have got to go." Mystique or raven yelled at Kirk who was appreciating young love. Kirk grabbed everyone's hand and a swirl of smoke engulfed them all.

* * *

A small whisper arose from the shadows. "Where are we?"


	3. Chapter 3 Escape

**Hello there, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever it's just I couldn't be bothered to watch the movie again also I'm currently rewriting the first chapter because it was rushed. I hope you enjoy sorry its short :)**

* * *

Everyone tumbled and walked around as if drunk, most clutching their head from the pain except kurt(BTW I'm a dip shit I always thought my whole life it was kirk, I'm sorry) who seemed rather amused by everyone's struggle to not vomit. After a few minutes people started to calm down and they all looked around at their surroundings there were in a concrete hall were a single big plane was visible, Fia glanced around amazed at the complex of the machine, she personally had no idea about machines but that really didn't matter as the enthusiasm hank showed made it ten times cooler.

"Nice!"

"Hey hank do you think you can fly this thing?"

"Sure!"

Hank continued to examine the machine. Fia was twiddling her thumbs as her mind once again started to wonder. She felt her eyes slowly dart towards peter and she looked away before he noticed. She then realised in confusion why was she embarrassed, she was never embarrassed before around someone, well at least what she could remember. Maybe there was a logical answer, she might ask hank why she felt this way, certainly not jean. She loved jean to death but if she asked her jean would start planning the wedding. Taking a deep breath in she stared at the back of the boy's head wondering why this is happening.

Feeling someone's eyes in the back of his head peter quickly turned around. As he turned everything slowed and saw the brunette girl staring at him. She appeared confused as she stared into the back of his head. Peter walked up to her. She had big jade eyes that had smudged purple and yellow eyeshadow on them with long curly chestnut hair. She gently It amused him that she was so embarrassed around him and reused to look him in the eye, she was really fascinating. He stood next to her and time sped up. Fia looked next to her and felt her skin turn to ice for a mere moment as fire burnt throughout her body as she readied herself to shoot fire.'wait fuck don't shoot' she thought to herself before building enough courage to turn around and say.

"Why the fuck did you just scare me, I almost killed you."

Peter licked his lips and bent down inches away from her ear playfully while fia went red and froze, her breath caught in her throat.

"Wanna help me hide evidence we were here."

She looked at him still frozen and nodded her head slowly. He took this as an 'Ok' and picked her up bridal style and ran down the hall. Fia didn't have time to register what was happening as the next thing she knew she was being whisked away into the hall with mutilated bodies. Peter set her down gently and watched to see what her reaction would be.

Fia grabbed peter's shoulder and leant over feeling like shit as her head throbbed and her knees threatened to buckle.

"Don't worry everyone has this reaction their first time."

Peter smirked wondering if she got the innuendo. Fia glared at him. She clearly understood.

"If I didn't feel like shit right now I would slap you."

"You can try if you want."

Rolling her eyes Fia stood up still using peter for support and reached her hand out down the hall. Peter raised his eyebrows in shock as fire that was _black_ started to lick at the hall before slowly rising and growing.

Fia turned to peter and he wrapped his arm around her waist before running off to the control room.

The pain resided in her head had become more bearable and once again she shot fire in the room and as peter went to pick her up she turned to him.

"Wait we should get evidence of what happened that way we have an advantage over the government!"

Peter's eyes lit up as a smirk tugged at his lips and he raised documents and photos up.

"Already did it."

'This is perfect' Fia thought to herself as peter once again whisked her away as the black flames licked and grew.

Once they got back to the concrete halls everyone was in some sort of flight suit. Peter still hadn't put Fia down and everyone raised their eyebrows.

Fia's face had slowly become red as she jumped out of peter's arms. She looked to hank and seemed excited before speaking.

"Hank peter found documents against the government that has proof of what they're doing!"

Hank's face lit up as peter ran to him and handed him the documents. After briefly examining it hank placed it in his pocket. Everyone turned around as a burning smell entered the area.

"Vats that smell?" kurt spoke as black flames became visible.

"Erm let's get to the plane."

Fia was relieved as everyone went to the plane without question except jean raised her eyebrow at her and the ghost of a smirk threatened to form. Once everyone was in the plane it gently lifted off and Fia strapped herself next to jean.

'Oo La la'

'Quit it jean'

'Can I come to the wedding'

'Sure you can bring scott'

Jean glared at her as her face grew a red hue and she stared down in her lap. She glared at Fia and stuck her tongue out playfully. Fia leaned near jean so only she could hear and whispered.

"Do you like him?"

jean didn't answer she just stared in her lap the whole ride there.


End file.
